True Callings
by coffee4106
Summary: This is set at the end of True Callings when Harm was told to go back to Jag, to what he loved. Or.. Who he loved maybe? ONE SHOT… no extra chapters.. happy reading!


**True Callings**

_This is set at the end of True Callings when Harm was told to go back to Jag, to what he loved. Or.. Who he loved maybe?? ONE SHOT… no extra chapters.. happy reading!_

Mac sat curled up in her fuzzy blue blanket on her soft ever inviting couch in front of the sparkling fire. She was in her own little world sipping a cup of tea and just enjoying the silence. She reflected on the day, the last week, and the last month. The office had been driving her crazy since she had no one to argue with or get frustrated at. She needed a good dose of Harmon Rabb. She laughed at that thought just as the telephone rang.

"Hello?" She answered

"MAC." Came the ever familiar voice yelling on the other end of the phone line.

"Uhh ..Harm?" She was mentally slapping herself for thinking about him.

"Guess what?" He asked with so much excitement in his voice.

"I'm guessing its something pretty exciting from the sound of your voice. Let me guess, you saved the world and all of a sudden realized you haven't talked to your best friend in almost a month and decided to call her."

There was a pause on the other end making the line sound dead. Mac strained her ear and listened for any sound to prove he was still there. Suddenly a loud banging noise erupted from the phone causing her to jerk the phone away quickly. She frowned at the phone then placed it back at her ear.

"You there Mac?" He asked.

"I am, what the hell was that?" She asked.

"Me banging the phone against the wall." He replied with a smile.

"Why?" She quizzed.

"Just trying to knock some sense into your head. Apparently you haven't had anyone to yell at while I was gone?" He laughed knowing she was wanting to reach through the phone and strangle him.

"Where do you… what? EXCUSE ME?" She started but then realized what he had said.

"Admit it Mac, life without me is just boring. Right?" He laughed as he heard her huff.

"Harm, the entire world does not center around YOU." She replied trying to think of something better to attack him with.

"It doesn't? Well, I wonder what world I've been living in lately." He leaned against the wall and smiled.

He knew that when she found out where he really was, she would literally go Marine on him and kick his ass. But the fun was now and later could be dealt with very easily.

Mac shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chin. "Why are you calling me now?"

"I've missed you." He said quietly.

"You could have called." She wanted to fight and it made her mad cause he knew she did.

"I left you some messages. You seem to never be home when I call." He replied.

"Hi Mac, its me. Just calling to say hi. Bye. Ya Harm those are good messages." She hit back.

"What did you want me to say? I couldn't tell you all about what was going on in that shot moment between beeps." He sighed knowing she was going to win this fight.

"You couldn't call me at the office?" She asked.

"I…. could of, but I knew id have to talk to everyone then." He smiled

"Okay, stop it. What's up with you tonight?" She was getting mad again.

"Nothing. I just had a conversation today and realized what it is I really want in life." He answered.

"To fly." She replied.

"I do love to fly, that's for sure but…" He paused.

"You decided to buy a boat and sail the ocean blue?" She sat up and set her cup on the end table beside her.

"Im coming back to Jag soon." He continued.

"Good, you can take me to dinner to celebrate. Wait. Back to Jag? For real?" She laughed and placed her hand over her heart.

"I will princess." He smiled

Mac smiled and felt a tear form in her eye. She quickly wiped it away. "Good, cause I need someone to argue with."

"Did you get tired of trying to argue with yourself?" He laughed as she said something in Farsi to him. "Now, now, watch your mouth."

"Princess? What's with that?" She suddenly remembered what he had called her.

"Are you missing me Mac?" He asked while pushing her question to the side.

"No. You are pig headed and .. and…" She couldn't find the right words to describe him.

"You miss me, admit it. If I was there right now, what would you do?" He asked.

"Punch you. Then kiss you." She stopped suddenly, hoping he didn't hear that last part.

He smiled big and turned toward the door. Raising his hand, he knocked three swift knocks and waited.

"Hold on Harm, someone's at the door." She walked toward the knocking as if she were being drawn or beckoned to it.

"Oh hey, by the way…" He almost dropped the phone when the door jerked open in front of him revealing a very sexy Marine in black sweat pants and a marine green tank.

"HARM." She yelled then dropped her phone.

"Uh, Hi?" He smiled.

"You were out here that entire time?" She smiled and raised her arms to hug him but punched him quickly in the arm instead.

Harm laughed and grabbed her around the waist wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him.

"By the way, you just punched me.. so now you owe me that kiss." He laughed at the shocked look in her eyes.

"You heard that?" She wrinkled her nose up at him.

"I heard it. You know what else Mac?" He asked still holding her tightly.

"What?" She whispered.

"Im coming back for you more than Jag. Don't you think it's about time we take that leap we both were so scared to take?"

"What?" She asked in a haze.

"I love you Mac." He whispered as he leaned closer to her, watching her eyes, then her lips.

"Wait." She placed her hands on his chest and leaned back, glaring at him the whole time.

"Is this going to be an argument?" He asked and then laughed.

"Is this just some ploy to get on my good side?" She asked as she relaxed her stance a bit.

:"Just remember who said it first there sweetheart." He laughed as she moved her hands up to cup his face.

"I said it first Harm. You just weren't there." She leaned up to kiss him, when he suddenly pulled back away from her.

"That doesn't count if I wasn't there." He pointed out.

"Harm, do we have to argue about this?" She laughed.

"Maybe this won't work after all." He released his grip on her waist and started to back away.

"HARMON RABB, damn you." She leaned up on her tiptoes and pulled his face down to hers. "Don't you dare even go there Sailor."

"You started it." He laughed as he closed the long waiting distance between his lips and hers.

When they gently moved apart, Mac smiled. "I love you too Sailor."

"Good, I was about to wonder if you knew how to be nice." He laughed as her fist hit its target on his arm and warded off another fist by wrapping his arms tightly around her and moving his lips back to their proper place on hers!


End file.
